sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Antony Starr
| birth_place = | death_date = | death_place = | deathcause = | occupation = Actor | yearsactive = 1995–''present'' | spouse = | website = }} Antony Starr (born 25 October 1975) is a New Zealand actor best known for his dual role as twins Jethro and Van West in New Zealand's hit comedy/drama Outrageous Fortune and Billy Newwood in Without a Paddle. He was the series lead, Lucas Hood, in the four season run of Banshee. Starr is part of the main cast of Amazon Prime Video’s original series The Boys which is based on the comic book series of the same name, playing the superhero Homelander. Career Starr began his professional acting career early in the 1990s with a small part in Shortland Street and guest roles in Xena: Warrior Princess and Hercules: The Legendary Journeys. In 2001, Starr was cast in Mercy Peak as Todd Van der Velter, one of the no-good, white trash Van der Velter brothers. It was a guest role that he had throughout the show’s three seasons. He also received a role as the brother of long running character Waverley Wilson in the soap opera Shortland Street. He appeared for several weeks as part of the write out of the Minnie Crozier character. Starr did not like the fast pace of the show and thought his performances suffered because of it. Since then, Starr's television credits have included a core cast role in kids' series Hard Out and guest roles in P.E.T. Detectives and Street Legal as well as a brief stint in Serial Killers, the critically acclaimed comedy series that was penned by Outrageous Fortune co-creator James Griffin. Playing twins Van and Jethro West won Starr the 2007 Air New Zealand Screen Award for Performance by an Actor, the award for Best Actor at the Qantas Television Awards and Best Actor at the Asian TV Awards in the same year. Readers of the TV Guide also voted Starr Best Actor in the 2007 TV Guide Best on the Box People’s Choice Awards. In 2005, he was named Best Actor at the inaugural Qantas Television Awards for his role in Outrageous Fortune. During the production of the first series of Outrageous Fortune, Starr also juggled filming for Toa Fraser's debut feature, No. 2 which was released in New Zealand in early 2006. Starr’s other film credits include Roger Donaldson’s The World's Fastest Indian, the US comedy feature Without a Paddle and Brad McGann's acclaimed feature film In My Father's Den. In the summer of 2006/7 between series two and three of Outrageous Fortune, Starr worked on a collaborative short film with some friends. Starr appeared on stage in the second edition of Sex with Strangers (2005). In 2004, Starr performed in two theatre productions: Closer at Auckland's Silo Theatre and Sex with Strangers directed by Colin Mitchell at the Herald Theatre. Between filming Outrageous Fortune seasons five and six, Starr starred in feature film After the Waterfall and the telefeature Spies and Lies. In 2011, Starr joined the cast of the Australian police drama Rush, playing Senior Sergeant Charlie Lewis.Antony Starr Channel Ten He will also have a role in the second series of Lowdown. , Starr is starring in the television series, Banshee, which is his first role on U.S. television. He plays an unnamed ex-con who, after 15 years in prison, assumes the identity of Lucas Hood, becoming the new Sheriff of Banshee. Trying to reconnect with his former lover, Anastasia, both learn that he "has become a distant (violent) version of the man he once was". The show's fourth and final season began in April 2016. Also in 2016, Starr portrayed main character Garrett Hawthorne on the CBS crime/mystery series American Gothic. In January 2018, it was announced that Starr was cast as The Homelander in The Boys, Amazon Studios adaptation of Garth Ennis and Darick Robertson comic book with the same name. The series was released in July 2019 and renewed for a second season. Filmography Films Television Awards and nominations References External links * * Antony Starr biography on NZ On Screen Category:New Zealand male television actors Category:1975 births Category:Living people Category:Best Supporting Actor AACTA Award winners